Dragon Age:Origins The Blight
by SaabelsWife
Summary: What if there were four surviors of the joining instead of just one?  There will be Yaoi, Yuri, and straight couples. Sereda/Alistair, Daylen/Morrigan, Aedan/Zevran, and Lyna/Leliana
1. Mage Origin

Me- Alright, so I came up with an interesting idea…I have four games and thought 'What if four wardens survived instead of just one?' So I decided to write a story on it! Yay!

Characters are my dwarf noble Sereda, dalish elf Lyna, human mage Daylen, and human noble Aedan. I will follow the flow of the game as closely as possible, in the order I like to run through events. Some of the ways things end irritate me so I will change those to how I like them. But the idea is for me to stick to the plot of the game, and maybe I will do the same with the second game. I haven't decided yet.

Warning- There will be crappy fighting scenes, I suck at writing those. There will be yaoi, yuri, and strait couples. I will jump from each of my characters point of view in the beginning chapter then follow certain characters each chapter. There will be sex, just not as often for some characters as others.

Pairings- Lyna/Leliana, Daylen/Morrigan, Sereda/Alistair, and Aedan/Zevran

XXXXXXXXX

Mage Origin

I let out a soft sigh, walking up the steps to the Harrowing Chamber, my long black hair held up in a pony tail, with a goatee, pale skin, orangeish red eyes, and two curving figures tattooed to my cheeks the same orange color as my eyes. I wore regular apprentice robes, a bland blue color, and a pair of normal leather boots. I walked up the stairs, pausing at the door, the Templar behind me, Cullen, urged me on, "Sorry, just nerves." I flushed, looking over my shoulder at him, "I'm good now, let's go."

Cullen smiled, following me into the Harrowing Chamber, "Good luck in there." He placed a hand on my shoulder, "If you get possessed, it's my job to stop you." Cullen explained.

"Good, I'd rather it was a friend than, well…" I smiled at him, moving to the group around the center of the room.

"I'm glad they allowed my request, I just hope I won't have to actually do it." Cullen murmured, taking his place next to Knight Commander Greagoir.

I stood next to First Enchanter Irving, partially listening to the speech he gave. Something about the Fade and keeping my wits about me.

"Irving, don't give the test away, it's his job to pass or fail on his own." Greagoir growled in irritation.

"I am ready," I smiled at Irving, moving to the pedestal in the center of the room. I listened to Irving explain the lyrium, and then I entered the Fade. The strange brownish grey land mass had blue crystals of lyrium, I touched it feeling it fill me with energy. I smiled, moving forward, fighting the wisps as they appeared.

"Another sacrifice to the demons, it's not right they do this you know." A soft, almost sigh, male voice came from down by my feet, when I looked down I saw a mouse. "My name is Mouse."

"You're a mouse? Named Mouse?" I stared down at him in surprise.

"I used to be like you, but I took too long, and they killed me." Mouse explained.

"That's not going to happen to me."

"I was like you once, I believed that I could…But they didn't allow me to pass. They just cut me down, and they will do the same to you." Mouse sighed, but followed me as I continued on down the path, "They've trapped a demon here, for you to face. A tease for the demon."

"You sure are negative," I sigh, walking on further in. I noticed a ring of flames, with the opening to enter directly next to me, "What's that?"

"That's where the demon manifests. It can be almost anywhere here but it physically appears there. Oh, look, a spirit." Mouse mused in slight interest.

"Let's go talk to it," I smile, walking forward.

"Hello, I am a spirit of valor," The spirit greeted, looking me over, "you are the newest mage to pass through here. Too bad you couldn't simply have mages fight for their place in the towers."

"Yes, well we aren't warriors," I argued.

"I suppose you are right," Valor agreed, nodding in understanding.

"These weapons here, would they help defeat the demon?" I asked, looking at Valor's weapons in surprise.

"Do you believe that these blades are steel? The staves are wood? My will makes them so. They would be sufficient with sufficient will. I could give you one, if you could best me in a duel." Valor offered.

"I wouldn't be able to defeat you in a dual, you're much too powerful. Unless that's what you were planning." I argued.

"I am no demon!" Valor growled, "Do not accuse me of such-!"

"I wasn't insinuating that you were a demon, just that I wouldn't be a match for you." I explained.

Valor nodded, "I suppose that makes sense." He seemed to think for a moment, "Alright, you may take one of my staves."

"Thank you," I smiled accepting the staff, before continuing further in. I had to fight spirit wolves, but that wasn't too bad. Eventually we came upon a demon, Mouse told me it was one. A demon of Sloth, it offered a riddle game in exchange for teaching Mouse to be a bear. The riddles were surprisingly easy, so we were able to continue back to face the demon with no more distractions. I padded into the ring of fire, followed closely by Mouse, and together we defeated the demon of Rage.

"You did it! I didn't think anyone could but you did it!'' Mouse said in excitement.

"That felt too easy," I sighed.

"Because you are stronger than the others. You may even be able to help me escape this place," Mouse smiled.

"How would I do that?" I looked at him in surprise.

"You'd have to let me in, and once you had we could both escape this place."

"I'm beginning to think that demon wasn't my test," I eyed him with clear suspicion.

"What are you talking about, of course it was!"

"Then why am I still in the Fade?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Mouse sighed, "Alright, you win. Just remember that there are worse things than Pride that can get you." Mouse growled turning into a Pride demon.

Everything went white, then black. I awoke to my friend Jowan standing over me, "You know Jowan if you wanted to bed me you could just ask."

Jowan's face turned scarlet, "That's not funny, I was worried! They hauled you in this morning, I had no idea you had been gone." Jowan had always been a little clingy, I had been his closest friend since we arrived in the circle together. I was the one he had come to when he told me about a short affair he had had with that mage…Maker, what was his name…Oh that's right! Anders. Jowan was very pretty, and clearly liked men over women. He was like a little brother to me, so every time the Templers looked for easy prey, I was the one he would hide behind. Now that I was Harrowed though… "Irving wanted to talk to you when you woke up," Jowan looked nervous.

"Alright, want to walk with me?" I smiled at him, wondering what could be up with him.

"I-uh need to meet a friend…" Jowan mumbled before running off.

"Huh…" I stared at his retreating form, "Odd…" I walked up to First Enchanter Irving's office, to find him in the middle of an argument with Knight Commander Gregoir. I watched the two in amusement, before the third man interrupted them to point me out. "You wanted to see me?" I asked, looking the other man over, he had long brown hair, tied back, with a beard and dark tan skin. Irving gave me a signet ring, a staff, and mage robes.

"This is the mage you were telling me about?" The man asked, giving me a once over. "He may be just what we're looking for."

"Daylen, this is Duncan of the Grey Wardens." Irving explained, "He is looking for mages to join the battle at Ostagar."

"Who are we at war with?" I looked between the two men.

"The Darkspawn," Duncan replied.

"I thought they were eradicated after the last blight?" I cocked my head to the side.

"We were able to drive them back to their underground lairs, but we can never seem to completely destroy them." Duncan smiled, before turning to Irving, "I am not only recruiting mages for the king's army, I'm also recruiting for the Grey Wardens. Daylen would be a welcome recruit for us."

"Absolutely not!" Gregoir growled.

"Now Gregoir, we owe the Grey Wardens a lot." Irving chided.

"If they'll have me, I'd like to go," I looked directly at Duncan, instead of those two crazies.

"Magic has always been pivotal against the Darkspawn," Duncan smiled at me.

"Enough, I have to speak with Irving," Gregoir growled.

"Could you take Duncan to his room?" Irving sighed.

"It would be my pleasure," I smiled, leading him out towards his room, "So do you really think I could help?"

"I do, Irving speaks highly of you. He claims that you are one of the brightest of his students." Duncan smiled, "Ah, this is it, thank you for your assistance." He walked forward into the room.

I smile, shaking my head. As I turned around I saw Jowan moving up towards me, "Ah! There you are."

"I-um…" His face was so pale and moved up to me, "they're going to make me Tranquil." Jowan whimpered, curling up into my arm.

"Wha-?" I started, before noticing the Templers watching us, "Let's go somewhere more private, ok?"

"Ok," Jowan shivered, leading me to the chapel. There was a priest right behind him, "I have to get out of here."

"You do realize that there is a priest there," I point at her.

"I'm an Initiate, not a priest yet." She smiled.

"Daylen, this is the friend I told you about."

"Oh, I thought you made that person up," I grinned, "now what is this about making you Tranquil? They can't do that if you're unwilling you know."

"I found papers on Gregoir's desk, signed by the First Enchanter himself," Lily explained.

"There is a rumor going around that I'm a blood mage."

"Shit. What should we do now?" I sighed.

"We want to break into the phylactery chamber. The only problem is that you need a mage and a priest. Jowan is an apprentice." Lily explained, "The second door is just a door made of wood. You could probably melt it with a rod of fire!"

"Let me guess, you want me to get one?" I sigh, looking at Jowan's puppy face, "Alright, stop with the sad face, I'll help."

Jowan's face lit up, "Thank you!"

I sighed, walking to the stockroom and asking Owain for a rod of fire.

"You need to have a Senior Enchanter's signature on this request form," Owain mumbled in his creepy monotone voice, handing me the form. The idea that Jowan could become that, it sent a shiver down my back.

"Thank you," I smile, walking off to find a Senior Enchanter. I found Enchanter Leorah in front of the Stockrooms. She was nervous about the infestation of spiders, I offered to clear them out in exchange for her signature on the rod of fire form. She hesitantly agreed, and I ran through zapping the spiders with my electric spells. Once I had retrieved the rod I returned to Jowan and Lily and we ran down to the Repository. The first door opened with no problem, the second was warded so that no spells could be cast, and the rod wouldn't work. Lily and Jowan were too busy panicking, I noticed another door, "Could we try there?"

"I suppose there could be a way there, we don't have anything to lose," Lily agreed, padding over to the door, "you think the rod will work on this door?"

I used the rod, "yep."

She glared at me, before running down the hallway. We didn't get too far, before some suits of armor attacked us, and as we fought our way through the hallway to the Repository. We found a crumbling wall, we moved the bookshelf out of the way and destroy the wall. We walked in to the phylactery chamber fighting off another wave of the weird suits of armor, before walking up the stairs and destroying Jowan's phylactery and leaving the basement. But as we came up, we realized that we were surrounded by Templars, Irving and Gregoir leading them.

"She appears to be completely in control of her mind, not a thrall then. You were right Irving, we have been betrayed. And this one, newly Harrowed and already breaking the rules."

"Uh-oh," I moved back, slightly shielding Jowan, by instinct alone.

"Seize them, we'll send them to Aeonar."

"No, not the mage's prison," Lily whimpered, moving back with a look of pure terror on her face.

"Don't touch them!" Jowan yelled, cutting his palm, and using the magic to throw them all back. Before turning to us.

"Blood magic?" Lily squeaked, moving away from him, "I trusted you."

"Jowan, you have to run, now!" I warned him, "go!"

Jowan looked at me, "I-thank you Daylen."

I watched him run off, as Duncan entered the room. I moved to help Irving up, "Are you alright?"

"Nnn, I never thought he would be capable of that kind of power," Irving groaned, taking my hand as I helped him up.

Duncan helped up Gregoir, "Where is the girl?" Gregoir growled.

"I'm here sir," Lily moved forward.

"We didn't know," I tried to explain, but I was cut off by Lily.

"You've been a friend, but I can speak for myself. Knight Commander, I was accomplice to a blood mage. I will accept any punishment you see fit, even Aeonar." She moved forward to him.

"Get her out of my sight," Gregoir growled, before turning on me, "What's your excuse?"

"Lily told Jowan that he was going to be made Tranquil, he was afraid! I'm his friend, of course I was going to help him. That's the worst fate that could be forced on anyone! I knew he had read books on blood magic, but I didn't know he could use it!" I defended, knowing it was going to fall on deaf ears anyways.

Gregoir glared at me, "That doesn't excuse helping a blood mage!"

"I'd like to conscript Daylen into the Grey Wardens," Duncan interrupted, "The level of loyalty he showed to his friend is important in a Grey Warden."

"I will go if you think it is best," I nod to Duncan.

"You can't just-!" Gregoir growled.

"Now Gregoir, the Grey Wardens still have the right of conscription." Irving chided.

So that's how I, Daylen Amell, was conscripted into the Grey Wardens. I walked out of the tower with Duncan, meeting up with a few other Grey Wardens , and heading off to Orzammar to see if there would be another good recruits to be found. I looked up at the sky one last time thinking of Jowan, before following Duncan into the Orzammar Commons.

XXXXXX

Me- Yayz! I was watching family guy, the Simpsons, and judge shows while writing this, my head kills. But I have three more chapters before I can get to the real story.


	2. Dwarf Noble Origin

Me- Ok, I assume that most of the people reading are interested in how this idea will play out. I hope not to disappoint anyone. If anyone has any tips for me that would help my writing they will be appreciated. I don't believe in attacking someone that is trying to help. Please if anyone has any tips for sex scenes please, since I have no experience in that particular area.

Dwarf Noble Origin

I sigh, sliding my armor into a more comfortable position, hastily putting my short hair red into its customary pony tail, more because it gets in the way than for a fashion trend, I have green eyes, with an orange facial tattoo of a bar running from one cheek up to my forehead on each side, and I am wearing pink makeup. Gorim says that color on me is sexy, I smile to myself hearing him enter.

"Do you want to wear your shield today?" His voice slid over me.

"Yes, better for them to see me as a warrior," I turn and smile at him.

He hands me my shield, "It only adds to your beauty."

"Mmm, you do know what to say, don't you? Maybe we should skip the feast and do a little celebrating of our own?" I grin, taking the shield.

"You and I know exactly how that will play out. We strip out of our armor, then one of your brothers walks in and kills me, I like my head where it is." Gorim snorts, moving back, "You won't be needed for a little while, so we can go out and see the stall vendors, or watch the proving being held for you."

"You never let me have any fun," I whine, "Mmm, let's go see the vendors, then we can see about the Provings." I smile, following him outside. I froze, watching this Bruntin Vollney arguing with Scholar Gertek, I let out a soft sigh, and mitigated the fight. Then I had Gorim arrange Bruntin's death, better to remove a small threat before it became too large. Gertek smiled and offered to repay me somehow, I just smiled and walked off to look at some of the stalls. Partially through our browsing, we bumped into my brothers. I told my eldest brother Trian to stuff it, and my younger brother Bhelen said he'd see us later. We continued walking foreword, looking at the different wares. I was even given a dagger by a stall vendor, we spoke to two noble hunters, and I promised to tell my brothers about them. Then we went to the Proving, and watched for a short time before we headed back to the Palace to meet with my father. I met some Grey Wardens in the throne room, Duncan was the leader's name, and there was a recruit with them with black hair, named Daylen. I spoke with them for a little while, was invited to join the Grey Wardens, which sounded interesting…But I have duties here. They seemed to understand, I offered to talk to my father after the trip into the Deep Roads tomorrow. Then we spoke to my father for a little while, then me and Gorim went to fetch Trian for my father. Then my brother Bhelen told me that Trian was planning on killing me. Please, like he would hurt me! He loved me, he practically raised me, taught me how to fight! It makes no sense for him to want to kill me.

The next morning we wandered into the old Aeducan Thaig, and received our mission. We were to meet up with two scouts, then go find a shield from my ancestor. Me and Gorim walked through the tunnels, fighting pockets of Darkspawn as they appeared, meeting up with the two scouts and entering the actual Thaig. The door was open, and there was a group of mercenaries trying to kill us, with my brother Trian's ring. We picked up the shield, going to the rendezvous point. We found my Trian's body there, I ran forward, dropping to my knees, "Trian! By the Ancestors, what-?" I could feel the tears prickling my eyes, and I let out a soft whimper.

Bhelen lead my father to us, my father begging, "Sereda, tell me this isn't what it looks like."

"Father," I let out a whimper, "h-he's-" I let out another cry, "we found him here."

"She was asking me to help her kill him, but I thought she wasn't serious," Bhelen explained.

"You lie!" Gorim growled, moving to block me.

"Why would I kill him? I told you I wouldn't when YOU asked me to!" I yelled at Bhelen, "You never liked him!"

"I was Trian's faithful second for years!" Bhelen growled at me.

My father started questioning the scouts, I couldn't take my eyes off of my brother. But when they claimed that I ordered them to kill Trian I couldn't remain silent any longer, "You lying son of a nug!" I screamed at the scouts, "What could I possibly have to gain by killing Trian? Why would I want to kill my brother?" Despite my arguments I was still arrested, and placed in prison. I spent most of the time worrying about Gorim and crying at the loss of my big brother.

"You have ten minutes," one of the guards grumbled.

"My lady Sereda?" Gorim's voice, "How are you feeling?"

"Trian's dead, I'm in a cell, and I've been frantic with worry over what happened to you," I let out a sigh.

"They won't be sending you to trial. Bhelen must have been working on this for months, maybe years. They are going to release you in the Deep Roads to battle Darkspawn until you fall."

"At least it's a warrior's death," I brushed a tear out of my eye, "What of you?"

"I am being exiled on the surface, Lord Harrowmont tried to get a similar punishment for you but Bhelen refused to allow it." Gorim sighed, "But I'm here to give you news, the Grey Wardens are going to be in caverns connecting to the ones you will be abandoned in. If you were able to find your way to them they may be able to help you escape."

"It's a small chance," I sigh, "I'll take it. I hope to see you again." I clasp his hand, and he strokes my cheek, "I wish now that we hadn't been so afraid Gorim."

"You'll make someone very happy Sereda. But always know that I love you," He smiled at me.

"And I you, take care of yourself." I give him a watery smile, as he is taken away. Shortly after I am taken to the Deep Roads, and Lord Harrowmont sentenced me. "Please take care Harrowmont, Bhelen got me, he'll get you too."

Harrowmont snorted, "And I'm supposed to believe you?" He turned and walked away, closing the doors behind him.

"He is worse than Bhelen," I growl, fingering the cheep sword and shield, running ahead to try and find the Grey Wardens. I found pockets of Darkspawn and Deep Stalkers, and thankfully better armor than the tattered clothes I was currently wearing. I was changing into them when the mage found me, well, saved me really. He shot lightning, right from his fingers! At a Darkspawn that was attempting to sneak up on me.

"I take it you knew the risks of changing out here?" He smiled, "Did you need help?"

"You are Daylen, yes? You were with the Grey Wardens? Can you take me to them?" I ask, smiling at my luck in finding him.

"Yes, I am Daylen, you have a good memory. The others are this way," he turned and led me in the direction he came from, "do you mind my asking what happened?"

"My eldest brother was murdered, and I was framed for his murder." I look down, "My younger brother I think, but I don't have any evidence. They didn't even give me a trial, they just kicked me out…I-" I could feel the tears prickling my eyes again. "What about you, why are you with the Grey Wardens?"

"My friend was going to be turned Tranquil, so I helped him escape. I don't know what would have happened to me if I had stayed, but I am happy to be able to use my skills to help people. It is a much better use for them than sitting in a tower."

"You would have been punished for helping a friend?" I cocked my head to the side, "I agree with the idea of using your skills for the good of many, but…The idea of that is surprising." I stared at him in surprise, moving through the tunnel until we came upon the other Grey Wardens.

"You're telling me," He laughed, "Ah and here we are."

"Ah, the Aeducan princess, what are you doing out here?" Duncan asked in surprise.

"I am an Aeducan princess no longer."

"You have been exiled?" Duncan asked in surprise.

"Maybe you should recruit her? She did fight her way here." Daylen recommended, "Or we could at least help her to the surface, it would be cruel to leave her down here."

"You do have a point, and we could use your skills. Would you join us?" Duncan agreed, looking down at me.

"Of course, as Daylen said to me earlier, it would be a waste not to use my skills to help others." I smiled at Daylen, I could tell me and him would be fast friends. I followed the Grey Wardens out of the Deep Roads, under the sky. "Oh my…I feel like I'm going to fall up into that sky…" I stared up.

"Is it so strange? I saw it for the first time in years." Daylen asked in interest.

"Yes, this is the first I've ever…it feels like I'm drunk." I smiled at him, and followed the others.

"Where are we going now?" Daylen asked Duncan, keeping next to me.

"Highever." Duncan smiled, leading the way.


	3. Human Noble Origin

Human Noble Origin

I grumble, stalking through the halls to the main hall of my family's estate. Why the hell do I need to meet that creep Rendon? He's so weird, and creepy…and weird. I shake my head, my blonde hair sliding into my face again, I slip it back over my ear sighing. I have shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, a small patch of facial hair under my lip stubble really, and dual tattoos on my cheeks that look like tear stains in a grey color. I am wearing simple leather armor, with two daggers sheathed at my hips, I had been sparring with Roderick, as was our usual custom, but we got called off on two separate errands. Gin was nowhere in sight. Silly dog, I grinned thinking about my Mabari, he had this white, almost silver fur, and the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen. He was a bit more slender than most Mabari, but he seemed to be more intelligent. He is usually right at my hip, but for some reason he ran off during the sparring match, probably to raid the larder. Again. Ah well, I can pick him up once father is finished speaking to me.

I opened the door walking in silently, looking at my father and Rendon who were in deep discussion about how they were going to be delayed because Rendon's men were delayed. He was apologizing profusely, until they noticed me walking up. "You sent for me Father?"

"Ah, there you are Pup, Rendon, you remember my son Aedan?" My father turned to Rendon Howe.

"Yes, my daughter was very interested in him. Perhaps you should come see her some time?" Howe asked. Rendon Howe is the Arl of Amaranthine, and a very good friend to my father, even though he was a creep.

"Perhaps, if I get an opportunity." I answer as carefully as I can, "What did you call me for Father?"

"Ah, I wanted you to take over running the house while me and Fergus are joining the king in Ostagar." My father asked.

"Why can't I go with you?" I ask, looking him over.

"Your mother won't be here, you will be left to run our home by yourself. I need you to take care of things here." My father explained.

"All right," I nod, knowing that no matter how much I argue there is no way to win.

Suddenly three figures walk in, one a tall dark skinned man with a beard, a dwarven female with red hair, and I think he was a mage with black hair. I looked them over curiously, "Who are they?" I ask, looking back to my father.

"I am Duncan of the Grey Wardens, these are two of my recruits, Daylen and Sereda. We came here to recruit," The dark skinned male introduced himself, motioning to the other two as he said their names.

"You didn't mention that there were Grey Wardens here," Rendon turned to my father.

"They came shortly before you did Rendon." My father explained, "I think he has his eye on Ser Gilmore."

"If I may, your son looks to be a good recruit as well." Duncan said, looking me over.

"Me, a Grey Warden?" I asked in surprise, finding that I rather liked the idea, "I think I would like that."

"You understand I only have two sons, two heirs. Unless you'd like to invoke the right of conscription?" My father growled.

"Of course not," Duncan smiled.

My father dismissed me, so I walked out of the main hall to find my dog. I freeze as I hear Nan start screaming, "Yup, in the Larder." I laugh, moving towards the kitchens. I met up with Ser Gilmore, who had been sent by mother to get me, and we both went in, "Gin! What do you think you're doing!" I call at him, watching him paw at the wall and growl.

Gin looked at me for a minute, before turning back to the wall growling again.

"Is there something over there?" I sigh, moving closer to the section of wall to see what was bothering him. Well, he found rats, giant rats. Me, Ser Gilmore, and Gin fought them off.

"Giant rats! Sounds like the beginning of every adventure story my grandfather used to tell me," Ser Gilmore snorted, "We should probably not tell Nan about this."

"How do you think we'll hide it from her?" I laugh at him, petting Gin.

"Good point," He sighed.

We stepped out, admitting to Nan that Gin had cornered rats in there. Ser Gilmore left to meet up with my father, and I continued toward my brother's room. I met up with my mother and her friend on the way, her friend attempting to convince her elven Lady in Waiting to sleep with me. I ignored her in favor of her son Dairren, who I later convinced to come to bed with me. I smiled in anticipation, heading in to my brother's room. I watched Fergus talking to his son and wife, before he noticed, "Ah, and here comes my little brother to see me off!" Fergus laughed hugging me.

"Father said that you were to leave without him." I explained. Shortly after my parents came in to give him their farewells, he left. Then everyone went to bed, Dairren came to my room later on that night. Gin woke us with his barking, Dairren slid out of the bed next to me, moving to the door. An armed man kicked my bedroom door open, and filled Dairren with arrows. I kicked into action, fighting them off with Gin, then hurrying into my armor. I ran to find my parents, meeting my mother. Then we went to Fergus' room, finding his family dead. That was when we realized that these men were slaughtering everyone, and taking no prisoners. We found the others killed in their beds, and decided to try and find father. We fought our way through Howe's men, telling our servants and surviving guards to escape. We bumped into Daylen and Sereda beating Howe's men back. They joined up with us, telling us that they were looking for Duncan. We continued into the vault, to grab my family sword, and then we ran into the main hall. Ser Gilmore had the door barricaded and told us that father and Duncan went out the servant's passage. We ran to the Larder in an attempt to catch up with them, we found them. My father was on the ground, bleeding all over. We could tell that he wasn't going to make it.

"There you two are." Duncan walked in, smiling at his two recruits, "I managed to clear the way."

"Father, we have to get out of here," I moved to help him up.

"I can't, I won't make it. Duncan please, get them out of here." My father asked.

"Of course, but the crimes here pale in comparison to what will happen if the Darkspawn spread." Duncan replied.

"Very well," My father conceded allowing my conscription. My mother decided to stay with my father to buy us time. We headed to the Brecilian Forest to see if there were any more recruits.

XXXXX

Me-Yay! Third character is done!


	4. Dalish Elf Origin

Dalish Elf Origin

Three Shems ran through the forest, dragging their filth far too close to my clan. I hid in the bushes as my clan-mate jumped out to stop them. He spoke to them, as I came out, daggers ready. My black hair tied up in a pony tail, contrasting nicely with my tanned skin, blue facial tattoo that ran from my forehead to my nose that twisted together in several strands, and my blue makeup. I was wearing simple dalish armor that exposed the lower half of my ribs to my hips, for flexibility. The skirt covered to my mid thigh, and shorts underneath. My fingerless gloves and boots without feet were well worn and comfortable. I preferred not to wear boots with feet, preferring the feel of the grass under my feet. I stood next to him, "These aren't our woods fool, you've stumbled too close to our camp. You humans are vermin, better to exterminate you now than be overrun." He looked over, seeing me, "Look Lethelin, humans in the forest, bandits no doubt, here to cause mischief."

"We're not bandits! We were hunting and found some ruins! We went in thinking there would be treasure in there but we didn't get far there was a demon in there!" One of the men spoke up in defense, the leader I assumed.

"So you're more akin to thieves than actual bandits," Tamlen paused as I snickered, "Prove it."

"Here, we found this inside. Take it." The man held out a strange artifact, I took it from him and held it up for my and Tamlen's inspection.

"Is that elvish? Written elvish?" Tamlen exclaimed in surprise.

"Perhaps we should go to this ruin," I suggested, turning the artifact in my hand.

"And what should we do with them?" Tamlen asked, motioning towards the Shems.

"Let them live, they will warn others to stay away." I lowered my daggers, touching his arm.

"Very well, you may leave with your lives, and do not return until we Dalish have moved on." Tamlen agreed with a sigh. We watched the Shems run off with slight relish, "We should go to that ruin the mentioned. I'm curious as to what else may be there."

"Let's be careful, no need to risk ourselves," I warned, giggling at his frown.

"Don't be so worried, there's nothing we can't handle," Tamlen grumbled, leading the way to the ruin. We ran into a small pack of wolves, nothing that dangerous to a couple of Dalish warriors.

We found the entrance to the ruins quite easily, they were in a cave of all things. "I don't recall hearing any stories about subterranean elves." I stared, moving to touch a wall.

"Neither do I, and these ruins look like human architecture, although there are defiantly elven artifacts scattered around. Do you think this was from around the time of Arlathan?" Tamlen looked at me curiously, "I think we should go farther in."

"Of course you would say that…Oh very well, let's see if there's anything to report before returning." I sigh, with a grin. I shake my head at his actions, "There is so much history lost to us that we may never know the answers to our questions." I sigh again, heading in a little farther, before we are ambushed by giant spiders. Out of all the animals that could have ambushed us, it had to be the nastiest, creepiest…ok, so I have a mild fear of spiders….Ok so I'm terrified of them. Anyways, I fought the nasty buggers with my daggers as Tamlen filled them with arrows. "Oh why is it always spiders?" I whine, after they had been dispatched, while I was disarming traps.

"Because Lyna, they love to scare you," Tamlen snickered at me, walking down the hall next to me while I looked for more statues, "Hey, look at that!" He run in front of me to a statue, "It looks like one of our gods. What would it be doing here?"

"I don't know, someone put it here as a prank?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"That would be a pretty elaborate prank." Tamlen snorted, "I wonder what's behind that door?" He asked, motioning to the door directly across from the statue. Since the ruin was a large loop, that door would be the only way to go deeper.

"I don't know, but I bet you wanna find out, don't you?" I grumble, "But if it's more spiders, I'm leaving."

Tamlen snorted walking forward before a strange sound filled the room we were in. It sounded like someone shuffling their feet down the hall we were in, we both turned and paled. "Skeletons? Are those-?" He reacted as I did, taking them down before they could do any real damage. We took a few minutes, calming ourselves before we decided to just go through the door. There was a large bear like creature in there with spikes and abnormally large teeth…crap. We both dove into action, our usual hack and slash method to dispatch the bear thing before it could do any real damage. After we had killed it, Tamlen noticed the mirror sitting on a pedestal in the center of the room, "What do you suppose that writing means?"

"Please don't touch the glass?" I ask translate with a grin.

"Funny. You know-! Hey, what was that?" Tamlen moved forward, closer to the mirror, "Something moved, did you see it?"

"I don't see anything," I move closer, leaning next to him attempting to get a glimpse of whatever he was seeing.

"It's showing me places…underground…wait, I think it saw me! Help I can't look away!" Tamlen panicked before a white light took over my vision and I whited out.

The next thing I remember was a human man carrying me, "-right?" He seemed to be talking to me, but I couldn't understand what he was saying, everything was blurry, and the sounds were slurred together. But it sounded as though he wasn't alone. The next thing I remember is waking up in my aribel, climbing out of my bed and going outside. Fenarel was waiting outside, "Good you're awake!"

"Where is Tamlen?" I ask, I have a headache, and I feel disoriented, but I feel like I have to get to my blood brother.

"You don't know? Never mind, Keeper Marethari wanted to see you when you woke up." Fenarel smiled slightly, "Do you want me to walk you?"

"Please," I smile at him, taking his arm, and walking up to the Keeper. Marethari looked up at us as we approached, and smiled, "You wanted to see me Keeper?"

"Yes Da'llen, I wanted to know what the last thing you remember was."

"A mirror…Tamlen touched it…then a shem, but that was blurry…" I shook my head.

"Ah, the shem's name was Duncan. He brought you back to us, with his three apprentices." Marethari smiled, "He's a Grey Warden."

"Really? What would a Grey Warden be doing here?"

"Were there any Darkspawn in the ruins?" Marethari asked, looking me over.

"No, there were giant spiders and walking corpses." I thought it over, "There was a strange bear there too…"

"Alright, do you think you would be able to take Merrill to the ruin?"

"I want to go too," Fenarel offered, "Lyna is still recovering, so she will need help."

"Alright, you can go too," Marethari nodded.

Me and Fenarel walked through the camp, speaking to many of my clan mates. Ashalle gave me a necklace that belonged to my mother, and I met a new brother named Pol. He was city born, but he joined us. When we found Merrill in her common place on the edge of camp, far from everyone else. She's always been shy. I smiled at her, flushing and continually asking me if I was alright. I grinned, kissing her softly, "Love, I'm alright. I promise. Now, Marethari wants you to come with me to the ruins. We have to see about finding Tamlen."

Merrill's face turned red, moving closer to me, snuggling closer to me. Before allowing me to lead the way to the ruins. On the way to the ruins we ran into darkspawn, and then we found an abandoned campsite. We figured that it was the Grey Warden's, so we continued on into the ruins. We fought through more darkspawn, running into a group of three travelers. I'm assuming that they were the Grey Warden recruits. They were blasting away through the darkspawn.

"Ah! You're that elf from before!" The female dwarf smiled, moving towards us, "It's nice to see you up."

"Yes, you gave us quite the scare," The mage smiled moving towards us.

"You have to be the luckiest ladies I've ever met," The other human male snorted.

I looked at them all in surprise, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Oh sorry! I'm Sereda, this is Daylen, and this is Aedan," The dwarf introduced everyone. She was defiantly a very bubbly nice woman. She was adorable. Daylen had long black hair tied back in a pony tail, and seemed to be a nice person. He also seemed like he was an honest and loyal man. Lastly, Aedan seemed like a suave kind man. He also seemed like the kind that enjoyed tumbling a lot.

"Where is the other Warden? I remember the dark skinned man with the beard…The Keeper said his name was Duncan?" I asked, looking around.

"He is heading towards the back room, and sent us back out here because we heard fighting." Daylen smiled at me and my clan mates, "Although, looking at you I can see that we needn't have worried."

We went to the back room, the mirror sat on the pedestal in the center of the room as if nothing happened, "I don't suppose any of you have seen Tamlen?" I come up to the mirror, looking it over.

"That's the mirror? The one you told us about?" Merrill moved forward, looking it over.

"Don't touch it!" I growl, "That's what started this. I think it should be destroyed." I started to look around for a large rock to smash it.

"I agree," Duncan nodded, "It is dangerous and should be properly dealt with." He helped me smash it, then agreed to let us look around for Tamlen for a little while. We didn't find him, so we wandered back into the mirror chamber. Merrill had remained here to examine the chamber, then we went back to the camp with the Grey Wardens. When we got there, the Keeper bade me to ask Paivel to prepare a funeral for Tamlen. She wanted to speak with Duncan about curing me, and his recruits followed me to keep an eye on me. Then I returned to Duncan and the Keeper, their conversation done. The Keeper looked somber, and Duncan looked similar but he also seemed hopeful. When they noticed me they told me that I was to become a Grey Warden, awesome, and that I was to leave with Duncan.

"Can I at least stay for Tamlen's funeral? He was a brother to me, I want to say good bye," I ask, looking down sadly, Sereda touched my hand softly.

"It would be best to get moving, however I won't deny you that," Duncan agreed.

"Then come Da'llen, let your clan embrace you one last time," Marethari led me off. We were somber for the funeral, and we couldn't plant a tree on Tamlen's grave because there was no body. I said my final good byes to the clan, stopping at Merrill, "I love you Merrill. Don't ever forget that, and if I never see you again…Please tell me you will find love again."

"I will," Merrill let out a soft whimper, kissing me for the last time, "Take this, so you'll always remember." She gave me her scarf, and I gave her my bracelet. I turned toward the Grey Wardens, and walked. I could feel the tears, but I knew that I already was going to have friends. It was made clear to me when Sereda grabbed my hand, and Daylen wrapped an arm over my shoulder. Aedan smiling softly at me. We took our first steps toward Ostagar, not knowing what was ahead of us but looking forward to the chance at life we were being given.

XXXXX

Me-AAAAAHHHH! I am sooo tired! I have been doing nothing but writing for the last three days! Maybe tomorrow I can work on my other story…


	5. Road to Ostagar

Me- Alright, this is where I write with names and he's and she's instead of I's! I'm surprised that this story is coming easier for me than a lot of other things….Maybe because I've beat the game ten times? Anyways, this is going to lead up to the entrance to Ostagar, rather than just jumping into the game. The idea is to show how my characters behave, to introduce them properly.

XXXXX

Road to Ostagar

"For the love of all that's holy, no!" Daylen yelled, moving to hide behind Lyna.

"Oh come on, just once!" Aedan snorted, following him around.

"By my ancestors, you humans are the strangest…" Sereda laughed, shaking her head.

"This is very different from the stories I've heard of shems." Lyna nodded, "We have been fighting for so long." Lyna let out a soft sigh, fingering Merrill's scarf.

"No way!" Daylen and Aedan were continuing running around, yelling at each other. Daylen saying no and Aedan trying to get him to do…

"What does he want him to do anyways?" Lyna asked, looking down at Sereda.

"I don't know, something weird from the way Daylen is acting." Sereda giggles, shaking her head slightly. She watched the two arguing about something.

"What are you two arguing about?" Lyna called up to them, shaking slightly. She was starting to feel light headed again.

"Whether or not I could get Duncan in bed," Aedan smirked at them, looking up to where Duncan was walking ahead of the group.

"No you can't," Daylen argued, "I think he already has someone. "

"I think Daylen's right, I did hear him mention wanting to get back to someone. Alistair I think was the name," Sereda agreed, nodding slightly.

"No way, he would have said something." Aedan argued, looking up towards Duncan, "I would if I was in a serious relationship."

"You ever been in a serious relationship?" Lyna asked, "Cause sometimes things are complicated. Merrill wouldn't let me tell anyone for a long time. She would get so shy and awkward, it was cute." Lyna smiled sadly, tugging on the scarf thoughtfully.

"Wait, you and that elf girl? Togeather?" Sereda asked in surprise, "What about that Tamlen guy you mentioned?"

"Merrill was my lover, Tamlen was my brother." Lyna explained, "Is it unnatural to dwarves to take others of the same gender as life partners?"

"No but…I just thought…never mind," Sereda flushed darkly.

"That dwarf, Gorim? He was with you right?" Daylen asked, looking Sereda over.

"Yes, but we never got to…you know. My brothers or father would always walk in. Or other guards." Sereda flushed darkly, looking off to the side.

"You're a virgin?" Aedan asked, looking her over.

"Yeah." Sereda mumbled, looking off to the side.

"That's not a bad thing," Daylen offered, "I lost mine a long time ago. With another mage, before the Templers made her Tranquil." Daylen looked down sadly, thinking back on the lovely young woman for a moment before shaking his head slightly.

"Tranquil? What's that?" Sereda and Lyna asked in surprise, following the other two at a slower pace, due to another bout of dizziness on Lyna's part.

"That's when a mage loses the ability to cast spells, right?" Aedan asked, looking Daylen over.

"That's right. The idea that the circle is there to protect mages is bull shit. The real idea is that we are there because the Chantry would rather cage us than have us out actually helping people. They claim that we are dangerous, which we are, but we don't turn into abominations for the hell of it you know." Daylen sighed, "I understand why the circle exists, I just don't think that we should be forced to live in isolation because we were born with the gift of magic. Did you know that we aren't allowed to marry, or have children? Babies are ripped from us upon birth, and given to the Chantry. Some of the Templers rape and beat mages, and we can't do anything about it. The fact that we can't do anything about it…" Daylen looked down sadly, "My friend was gonna get turned Tranquil, so I helped him escape. That's actually how I wound up leaving with Duncan. My hope is that my friend got away," He looked down sadly, "I wish I could help him."

"That's how you wound up traveling with him? It seems that we have all suffered before joining huh?" Sereda smiled bitterly.

"What about you?" Lyna asked, looking her over, "You said you were a noble."

"My younger brother Bhelen killed my older brother Trian, then blamed me. I wasn't given a trial, just exiled. I fought my way through the tunnels, and met up with Daylen. He led me to Duncan." Sereda smiled at her softly, "My father is King Endrin Aeducan, I am his second child."

"You're a princess?" Aedan asked in surprise.

"Yeah, although I think the human term may be different than the dwarven one." Sereda smiled softly, "The caste system is a little harsh in my opinion."

"Caste system?" Daylen asked.

"Your lot in life is determined by your same sex parent." Sereda explained, "So if your mother is a miner, and you are a girl, you are a miner as well. It's rather simple, but I believe that people should be allowed to choose their own paths. It would be amazing if the path of your parents didn't control the lives of the children. It was one of the things me and Bhelen always talked about it." Sereda looked down sadly, "I would have been allowed to be with Gorim without problem, and Bhelen would have been allowed to be with that nice Rica girl."

"Wow." Lyna smiled at her, "And you?" She focused her attention to Aedan.

"My family was massacred by my father's trusted ally. Rendon Howe," He practically growled the name out, "Killed my sister in law and nephew in their sleep, along with most of the guards and servants. The only one that survived was Fergus, my brother left earlier unless Howe moved forward and ambushed him."

"Tragedy seems to follow Duncan where he goes." Lyna observed, "Not that it is his fault."

"It's a gift," Duncan called back to them, "Although my intention was simply to gain recruits for the Grey Wardens. As well as more fighters for the king's army." He paused, looking them over, before smiling, "My intention was to gain a larger army for the king, but Grey Wardens are always needed."

All four recruits smiled at him, following him down the path. They all could see the marsh, leading the way to Ostagar. They continued down the road, pausing every once in a while for Lyna and bathroom breaks. Duncan seemed to find all of the recruits amusing. They spent as much time laughing as listening to Duncan explain how the battle was going. As they got closer, Daylen paused, looking around attempting to figure out why he felt like he was being watched. All he saw was a wolf, that was following them. Lyna spoke to it in elvish, and bowed slightly. Sereda was mentioning how fascinating the wolf was, and giggling softly. Aedan was shaking his head in amazement.

"Here we are," Duncan motioned towards the fortress, "It won't be long now, just a few hours." Duncan smiled at them, leading the way to Ostagar. The wolf followed them until they were about twenty feet away from the gate, and then it ran off. The group looked up, seeing a man with blonde hair and gold armor walking toward them, "King Cailan?" Duncan asked in surprise.

XXXXXX

Even though no one seems to want to review to this story, I'm going to continue writing this for me. I feel that this is a good story, and would like feedback. But I suppose I just have to sit and hope that my writing will be enjoyed by my readers. I will assume that people like this until I get someone who complains.


End file.
